


Two of Us

by alltimelexi



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelexi/pseuds/alltimelexi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daryl found Connor MacManus wandering around mourning a lost brother, they grew close. Now something's come along that is going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of Us

Daryl stared in shock at a man who had the same face as him. He knew right away who it was. The tattoo on his neck would have given him away if the face hadn’t. “You’re Murphy,” he said, realizing that the life he was just starting to get used to was officially over. 

Murphy looked at him, surprised. Daryl couldn’t blame him really. He knew that Murphy hadn’t even known that someone out there shared his face, let alone their new connection. “How do you know who I am?” he asked, tensing and placing a hand on his weapon. A weapon that mirrored his brother’s. 

“Well, it’s hard not to,” Daryl said with a sneer. “That stupid leprechaun won’t shut up about you.”

Murphy’s face lit up after a minute of thought. “You know Connor? Is he alive? Where is he? Can you take me to him?” The Irishman asked looking overly excited for the situation he was in. 

For a minute, Daryl thought about saying no. He’d lost track of him or Connor had died. He even had a split moment where he thought that he could just shoot Murphy through the head and walk away. He couldn’t bring himself to do that though. Not for Murphy’s sake. For Connor's, because if Connor found out, he would never forgive Daryl. If he touched a hair on Murphy’s head, Connor would never forgive him. He’d never talk to him again. He might even kill him. He wouldn’t put it past Connor to kill him for Murphy.

The thought hurt.

“Yeah. He’s at our base camp,” Daryl said instead, lowering his bow and turning away. Murphy didn’t even ask if he could follow Daryl when the hunter started heading back, probably because he would have followed even if he Daryl said no.

On the way back to the camp, Daryl kept looking back at Murphy. He wasn’t worried about the Irishman doing anything like attacking him. No, he would want to see Connor so bad that he would risk anything at this point. He wouldn’t cause any problems, at least not anything more than showing up in Daryl’s life.

When they got back to the prison, Glenn and Maggie were keeping watch. Daryl nodded toward them before stepping aside to reveal Murphy. Glenn and Maggie gaped. “No way,” Glenn said, taking in Murphy and the tattoos he was used to seeing on Murphy’s brother. 

Daryl shoved past the couple that were introducing themselves to Murphy and into the prison. “Connor,” he shouted into the cellblock the group was sharing.

“What?” Connor shouted back from somewhere inside.

“Come outside, I got a present for you,” Daryl said, standing back against a wall with his arms crossed.

Connor appeared after a couple of minutes and raised an eyebrow at him. “What are you going on about?” he asked, but Daryl was already walking back outside. Connor followed him outside, a skeptical look on his face. “Daryl, what are you-“ he started before he saw Murphy, still talking to Glenn and Maggie. Carol and Carl had joined them at this point.

Connor stared at his brother, his eyes wide, before Murphy made eye contact with him. “Murph,” Connor muttered before shouting it louder. “Murphy!” 

Murphy stopped his conversation with everyone else and immediately ran towards his brother. “Connor!” he shouted, tackling his brother with a hug. Daryl stood off to the side, feeling super awkward. Connor had gotten his real brother back. He didn’t need him anymore. 

Connor and Murphy made their way back into an upright position and everyone else had gathered around now, watching and smiling at the brother’s reunion. Daryl was getting ready to storm off when Connor made his way over to him, his arm still around his brother’s waist.

“You brought him back,” Connor said, the biggest grin Daryl had ever seen on his face.

Daryl shrugged. “It wasn’t like I did anything. I found him in the woods and brought him back,” he said, looking at Murphy who was just grinning at him.

Connor shook his head and let go of his brother. Before Daryl could do anything, Connor was kissing him. Connor had his hands cupping his face and his body pressed against Daryl’s and was kissing. Him.

Daryl was too shocked to kiss back, and when Connor pulled away, he saw that everyone else was just as confused and curious as he was. Connor was just grinning at him. He then looked back at Murphy, who didn’t look nearly as shocked as everyone else, and his grin widened. He wrapped an arm around his twin’s shoulders before wrapping the other around Daryl’s.

Daryl let him; because to be honest, he was still a little bit in shock that Connor had kissed him. Connor pressed a kiss against Murphy’s temple and then did the same thing to Daryl. “Jesus Christ,” the hunter finally complained, “would you stop that?” He didn’t shake Connor’s arm off though.

Connor just grinned and shook his head. “I can’t help it. I’ve got my boys. My brother and my redneck. Everything is the way it should be,” he said, and Daryl and Murphy shoved him lightly at the same time.  
Connor just grinned wider.


End file.
